


To Infinity and Beyond

by agentx13 (rebelle_elle)



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sharon carter appreciation month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Steve and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad air mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Infinity and Beyond

The past week had been terrible.

He and Sharon had finally found time to take a vacation together. After only one night, an earthquake had thrown the island into chaos. They’d stayed behind to help with relief efforts and to get as many people off the island as possible. The leftovers - including himself and Sharon - were assigned emergency tents set up by the government. Though the locals had tried to provide them with as many amenities as possible, Steve was tempted to suggest he and Sharon simply camp out instead. The air mattress took up half their tent, he’d found a scorpion in his boot, their tent was inches away from their snoring neighbors. The canvas walls did nothing to suppress the sound. It wasn’t the romantic getaway he’d had in mind.

By the time he trudged back to the tent, Sharon was already asleep, her finger marking a page in the emergency supplies report on her stomach. Even with a spot of mud on her temple and dirt under her nails, she was beautiful. He made a note to tell her so in the morning, but in the meantime, she wasn’t the only person who was exhausted. 

He set the bag of supplies next to the bed and groaned as he tossed himself onto the covers. He remembered too late that it was an air mattress. He couldn’t move in time to keep Sharon from being launched toward the ceiling of the tent.

She hit the tent wall as she fell, and she landed with her hair in her face and her fists raised, prepared for a fight. 

Steve’s lips twitched into a smile, but as Sharon put two and two together and changed her fists to one-finger salutes, he burst out laughing.

“Next time,” Sharon griped as she tossed her hair out of her face, “we’re camping out in our living room.”

“Agreed.” He leaned over and pulled her into bed with him, setting her down with exaggerated care. “But I have to say, as bad as this week as been, that made up for a lot of it.”

She settled against him with a grimace. For the next hour, Steve came close to falling asleep only to wake himself by laughing again. Sharon elbowed him lightly in the ribs each time, and when he finally fell asleep, it was with a smile on his lips.


End file.
